


Close your eyes

by Hiveling_Shrew



Category: Masters of the Multiverse
Genre: F/F, gifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiveling_Shrew/pseuds/Hiveling_Shrew
Summary: Presents between bunny and demon.





	1. Chapter 1

"Bunny, what are you up to..?"  
Rosemary inquires. 

Her bunny has been too quiet for too long while hunched over something.

Allie covers the object with her arms, looking up at her demon.

"Close your eyes!" She replies.

Rosemary reluctantly obliged in shutting her eyes, preparing to counter a potential attack..

When Allie places something in her hands. It's quite warm, and feels like paper.

"You can open them now!"

The Demon opens her eyes, looking down at her hands.

A card atop the object read:

'To my demon,

I wanted to say thanks for protecting me from bad stuff,

So here's a gift!

Love from Allie (Your Bunny)

xoxo'

She gingerly lifts the pink, cutesy card and inspects below.

It's chocolate.

A new kind she hasn't seen before.

"I thought you might like that one, Demon! There's extra chocolate inside!"

"Extra chocolate..?"

Within few seconds, Rosemary has opened and devoured the bar.

"..You were correct, Bunny."


	2. Chapter 2

"Demon?"

"..Yes?"

"What're you hiding behind your back?"

Allie's demon cleared her throat.

"A.. 'gift' for you. We wanted to repay the favour as we're led to believe that it's the 'holiday season'."

"Aww.. Demon!!"

Before Allie can go in for a hug, Rosemary has procured the gift and set it in those outstretched arms.

A box of donuts, that she believes are up to her bunny's specifications.

Judging by the sounds of munching mere moments later, they are.

"Awww, they're shaped like little bunnies!"

"We thought you'd like them.."


End file.
